Be More Hero
by komodome
Summary: Wishing for a better life, Izuku suddenly discovers the secret to success. The SQUIP promises to make Izuku the most Chill hero he can be. While U.A. is teaching him to be the best hero he can be, the SQUIP is teaching him how to be popular. But Izuku learns that being Chill will cost him ... and that the SQUIP wants to do more than just improve his life. (Pairings Undecided)


**Honestly, this idea had been sitting in my head for a while. I watched Be More Chill musical animations, and I thought, "What if Izuku, who's situation is not unlike Jeremy's, had one of these?" Well, let's find out.**

 **Shout-out to the quintessential Beta-reader, Dick-grayson-trash.**

 **Warning: references to other musicals: Hamilton, Heathers, Dear Evan Hansen, Wicked, others TBD.**

 **Enjoy**

"Normal speech."

 _thinking/ flashback dialogue_

{Speaker phone speech}

[SQUIP Speech]

(SQUIP silently processing)

Read text being Displayed

Izuku splashed more water on his face. He privately hoped it would help the bruise on his left eye fade quicker. He sighed at the mirror of the public bathroom when he saw that it didn't work. That would mean he'd have to find another excuse for his mother when she asked why it was there. He was a week into the summer break of his second year in middle school, and he'd just had another … meet-up with Bakugo. Yet again, he'd been reminded that he had no power, and he was hopeless for it. Honestly, he just wished he'd have someone who could help him out. He didn't even care if it was a Quirk, as long as he had … _something_ to show for his existence, he'd be fine. But what?

Suddenly, the public bathroom's door slammed open, and in walked a boy about Izuku's age with circular eyes, a blocky nose, and rocks where his hair would be.

Ishikoro Kakkou.

Izuku had met Kakkou not too long ago, at the start of their second year. As far as Izuku had guessed he was a transfer. Now he was just another kid who reminded Izuku through rather… physical means that he was powerless. The rock he had coated his hands with were responsible for the more extreme injuries that Izuku had the most trouble explaining, bloodier bruises and the occasional small bone break. It wasn't exactly a lie when he'd told his mother he'd gotten hurt by some rocks. Kakkou was also fairly popular. He was one of Bakugou's "friends," was on the baseball team, and he was even pretty good at talking to girls, something even Izuku himself was rather envious of.

"Eh?" The rock-Quirk user turned to see where the greenette was standing. Crap! He'd recognized him. "What're you doin' here Deku?" Izuku simply turned his attention back to rinsing his hands off, hoping he'd dismiss him as someone who simply looked similar. He knew he'd failed when a rock covered hand slammed into the wall next to him. "I'm _talking_ to you, Deku!"

Shakily, he turned to look at his assailant. "I-I was j-j-just w-washing my face."

Ishikoro smirked at the sight of Izuku's black eye. "Ah, I see. Had another run-in with Bakugo, did ya?" Dismissively, he turned towards one of the urinals, and proceeded to go. "That's to be expected. Someone's got to remind you you'll never be a hero, Deku. You're too pathetic." He continued to monologue as Izuku went into one of the toilet seat stalls. "Ya know the only thing more pathetic is the way you're going into a stall to try and get away from me." He slammed a bare hand against the side. "Stalls are for girls! Are you a girl, Deku?"

What he didn't know was that Izuku actually needed to go, and thus, Izuku was subject to several slams against the door until he'd finished. After flushing, Izuku walked out and instinctively turned his sight away from the other boy, who seemed to be thrusting into his urinal. "Oh! Jeez, h-h-how c-can you t-talk to people when you're … y-you know …"

"Confidence." The rock-haired boy answered coolly.

"O-okay, b-but you might want to watch the floor. With the way you're moving, you might get …"

Suddenly, Kakkou let out a gasp, and started to spasm violently, clasping the side of his neck. He held a rather jerky position, and didn't say anything, just letting choky noises leave his throat. He gasped again. Then he loosened up his body. Izuku watched in horrified fascination as the other student underwent what looked like … a possession.

"Uuuuhhhh, I j-j-just remembered I d-don't actually have to w-wash my hands, so-"

"No, don't move!"

Izuku froze. This was it. This seemed to happen every time he ran into a student from his school anywhere outside of his home or a classroom. Slowly and shakily, he turned around. But the look on his face as Kakkou walked up to him, pulling up his fly caught him off guard. More than anything, he looked … apprehensive? And now that he'd thought about it, Ishikoro's voice when he called out sounded more panicky than demanding.

The other boy's voice was shaky. "You don't remember me from our first year, do you?" He asked.

That question was way too confusing. "W-wait. Y-you went to Aldera J-Junior High School, f-first year?"

"Y-yes!" Kakkou seemed to start at this. "See? You just didn't notice!" He looked at the floor, ashamed of … something. "Nobody did."

This was way too confusing. Where was Kakkou going with this? What did him not being noticed have to do with … anything? Izuku had never seen him before a few months ago, sure, but then again, there was no one at their school who he knew that didn't bully him in _some_ fashion.

"I wasn't unlike you. A loser." Izuku flinched at the reminder, before suddenly, doing a double-take at the admission. "I didn't have a clue, no girls liked me, and I had nothing going for me. If there were any good times, I missed 'em." His expression seemed to sink as he went on. "Every girl thought I was gross. Every time I walked in the hallway, I'd trip. My life was shit. I was hopeless."

This was a lot to process. One second Izuku thought he was going to get beat up again, and then the next, said supposed attacker was confessing that his own life hadn't been much better.

Ishikoro continued, aware that Izuku was staring a bit. "I wasn't without the occasional thought of just ... ending it, you know? And then …" His expression changed to gleeful, as he looked Izuku straight in the eye.

"I got a SQUIP."

Well, for the third time in a minute, Izuku had been caught completely off guard. "A … SQUIP?" The word seemed to slip by his tongue, but it felt weird to say. "W-What is … a SQUIP"

"Try to imagine this." The rock Quirk user said, cupping his hands in front of him to try to visualize the point. "A grey pill. But not just some random health shit, no. That 'pill' is in fact, a Quantum Supercomputer! Artificial intelligence; the works … you swallow one, and it implants itself in your brain, and it tells you what to do; how to be cool, how to be tough … whatever you need to know to improve your life!"

What? Was he seriously expecting him to believe that? Quantum supercomputers weren't something just anybody could get their hands on. And the ones that did exist couldn't exactly fit into pill capsules. Even so, this was way too elaborate for the pranks Izuku was usually on the receiving end of. But what really bothered him was …

"W-Why are you telling me all this?"

"Look, I apologize for treating you like a sack of garbage. I only got into it like everyone else who does it because my SQUIP said I had to. But now it's telling me that maybe you're not so bad, that maybe … maybe you'd want a SQUIP of your own?"

The freckled boy looked at his classmate blankly for a moment, before setting on it a look of pure resolve. Maybe this was one big joke. But it sounded more serious than anything he'd ever heard before. Maybe this was exactly what he had been hoping for. He didn't hesitate.

"I'm interested."

Kakkou grinned. He decided to explain further. "Picture this: you're so popular, even teachers love you, no matter how you act. Weekdays of success and weekends of parties are all yours. All you need to do is pay he listed price … of ninety thousand yen."

Suddenly, he found a stack of bills looking back at him. He looked at Izuku in genuine shock. What he didn't know was that Izuku got a generous allowance of 15,000 yen from his mother monthly. He had been saving up for a limited-edition All Might poster that was supposed to be out next week. But this was more important. That poster was priceless, but a small, traitorous voice in the back of his head told him that it wasn't going to help him be a hero. And besides, if the rock-head just wanted to prank him and take his money, this would be the first time.

Kakkou, grinned once again, and plucked the bills out of Izuku's grip before fishing around in his pockets and producing a small plastic baggy with an item that matched the simple description: A grey oblong, definitely pill-shaped.

"One more thing." Kakkou said, handing Izuku the item. "You have to take it with Mountain Dew to activate it. Don't ask why, I don't know, and neither did the guy got gave me mine. Also – they told me this, I'll just tell you – have a bottle of Mountain Dew Red, just in case. Something about second thoughts."

Mountain Dew Red. It had been discontinued in the early 1990's. It had been re-continued about thirty years after that. No one knew why, but it had stayed strong ever since.

Kakkou grinned, and walked backwards out of the bathroom. "See ya, Midoriya." And with the door shutting, the Quirkless boy was alone.

* * *

 _ **20 Minutes and one trip to a vending machine later**_

 _ **An alley on the way back to The Midoriya Residence**_

He'd hid in and alley, in case the process was too conspicuous to be done where everyone could see, sitting cross legged with the SQUIP cupped in his right hand, and the Green Mountain Dew in his left. The Red Mountain Dew was safe in his backpack, for whatever contingency it turned out to be for.

He hoped this would work, he thought as he held the pill-sized miracle in his hand. He'd had Ninety thousand yen spent on this … plus the five hundred on the two Mountain Dew bottles from a vending machine. There was still a doubtful part of him that told him Kakkou had been lying to him, and that this was all an elaborate prank.

But what if he _had_ been telling the truth?! This was huge! Maybe this quantum supercomputer could teach him how to be a hero, Just like All Might! It could teach him how to smile, even in the face of the worst of dangers, and save other people from them. All he'd needed was to pay someone … who tormented him … ninety … thousand …

Hopefully this wasn't a scam, or he was doomed to be a nobody until the day he died; maybe even after that.

With this in mind, he popped the SQUIP in his mouth and – following a mouthful of Mountain Dew – took a shot. And waited for the magic to happen.

...

He waited … and felt …

He felt like …

…

AN IDIOT!

Nothing was different! That damn Ishikoro had played him! And he'd blown all that money on a Wintergreen Tic Tac!

His heart sank into his stomach. That was supposed to be his shot, and it turned out to be a complete waste! What the hell was he supposed to do now? Just wait for the next miracle? He'd already waited too long for this miracle. He'd been beaten, mocked, and just generally alienated for all his persistence. And what did he have to show for it? Nothing. He hadn't helped anyone, he didn't have anyone who looked up to him, or even just generally liked him.

Maybe it was time for him to give up after all. Maybe this was his wake-up call.

Whatever. He got up and put the bottles in his backpack. He'd have to head home soon.

As he walked out of the alley, someone bumped into him, and almost bowled over.

"Hey! Watch where the fuck you're goin', nerd!" It was none other than Bakugou Katsuki, his hands in his pockets as he stormed down the streets in his typical mood.

Oh great! First his dreams had been crushed in the stupidest way possible, and now he was running into Bakugou Katsuki twice in one day. On a summer break day. Well, he'd already lost all hope. What was the harm in shortening his life expectancy with a grief-fueled tell-off? As the blonde continued past him, Izuku snapped back. "H-how about y-y-y- _you_ watch where you're g-going?"

This was more than simple grief, Izuku knew. This was years of resentment built up for years, behind all the abuse he had suffered of a monstrous bastard he had once called his friend. He didn't even know why he bothered hiding it from his mother. He deserved much worse. And all it took to bring it out was for someone else to destroy his hopes.

Katsuki immediately stopped in his tracks. He turned around, his red eyes looking at Izuku with murderous intent. "The fuck did you just say, nerd?" He growled.

Izuku flinched. He knew how this was going to end, but he didn't care. He'd already lost all hope, going out because he opened his mouth at Kacchan would've been par for the course for him. "I s-s-s-said … w-w-why d-don't … _you_ … watch w-w-where you're g-going? Y- _you_ shoved into _me_!"

Katsuki chuckled, but the murderous look in his eyes didn't leave. "Deku, do I have to teach you a lesson again today?" He rose up a sparking hand. "You're really getting on my nerves."

Izuku had been on the receiving end of Explosion more times than he cared to count; he knew what would happen if he spoke out. He continued to stand his ground. "I'm always g-g-getting on your n-nerves! M-M-M-M-Maybe it wouldn't be such a p-problem if you w-w-weren't such a jerk!"

A vein popped out of the explosive blondes head as he ground his teeth. "You feeling brave, nerd, or are you already picking out a coffin?"

Here it comes, Izuku thought. "Who says I can't do both?" It always happens. "I'm tired of having to put up with your shit! You don't have the right to act this way. It's what a villain does!" There, that should seal the deal. Kacchan never liked being compared to a villain. Nobody walked away from it.

"You know, I was feeling generous, so I was just gonna knock you over..."

There was no point in trying to resist it.

"But if you insist on sealing your fate, who am I to disappoint?"

Nothing would change.

Katsuki got ready to charge towards him.

[Initiate startup procedure]

Suddenly, Izuku felt an intense pain. He doubled over in pain and clutched his head. Katsuki paused. People around them turned their heads at the site, as Izuku let out pained cries.

[Calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort.]

"Mild?!"

[Calibration 40% complete. Please wait …]

"Deku? The fuck are you doing?!"

[Calibration 85% complete. Please wait …]

Izuku didn't answer. What as this intense pain he was going through? He understood pain very well, but he'd never felt anything like this! It felt like it was … in his head …

[Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated.]

(Access procedure in progress. Please wait)

The pain stopped as soon as it started, and Izuku was scrambling back to his feet, holding his hands out to request space. As he did, he thought to himself: was that it? Was it real after all? Ishikoro had said it implanted in one's brain. Such a process couldn't be painless

He turned to look at Katsuki, who seemed slightly unsettled.

"I'm okay." Izuku said. "I just need …"

[Discomfort level may increase.]

Suddenly, Izuku found himself on the ground again, struggling with the intense pain he felt.

[Accessing neural memory.]

[Accessing muscle memory.]

[Access procedure complete.]

A hologram suddenly appeared in front of Izuku. And as he sat back up, the feeling finally stopping for good, he could only gape in awe and glee. This was it!

[Midoriya Izuku, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.]

It had worked!

[Your SQUIP.]

 **The lack of exposition is due to the fact that this will be more of a side project, kind of like Deku 10 seemed to be for** _ **its**_ **author, the chapters being of a similar average length and all. If you see any details missing that you think should be there, just … imagine them there. Plus, I just didn't think it was necessary. Anyone who's really part of the fandom doesn't need some of these thing explained, like Quirks and character appearances.**

 **This also means there will probably be a lot of errors. Don't expect me to apologize. Also, I used the character form Izuku's class room with the rock Quirk because his quirk seemed not unlike Kirishima's hardening, and thus impressive despite its simplicity, but he didn't directly interact with Bakugou.**

 **There will be a pairing. The participants or even number of ships is still undetermined.**

 **I know these two franchises don't seem that compatible, but this was my idea. I'll make it work.**


End file.
